A Memory of Light/Chapter 13
Summary : Egwene and the Aes Sedai are positioned at the top of some hills in south-eastern Kandor. Egwene leads one hundred sisters, mainly from the Green Ajah, and a massive army - yet once she sees the Trolloc army she is no longer so confident. She uses Vora's Sa'angreal to destroy the oncoming Trollocs, mainly using weaves of Earth in a raw destructive manner. The Aes Sedai fighting alongside her do the same, wave after wave of Trollocs fall to weaves of the Power. Egwene thinks that the Green Ajah is living up to its name as they rain destruction down on the Shadowspawn. After an undisclosed amount of time the Shadowspawn retreat and Gawyn comments on how impressive the Aes Sedai were. Egwene replies that the Trollocs will return, and the use of the Power will not be such a surprise to them next time. : Elayne is meeting with Bashere at her command in Braem Wood. They discuss how the other battles are going. The Borderlanders led by Lan have been pushed out of Tarwin's Gap. Elayne orders the cities of Shienar, Fal Dara, Fal Moran and Mos Shirare to be burnt and the people evacuated to Tar Valon. Talmanes enters with news of the battle in Braem Wood - the Dragons are useless as the Trollocs are keeping off the road. Bashere suggests they retreat, sending a group of bridge builders to the River Erinin so that they can cross into Cairhien. Bashere's advice is to retreat all the way to the city of Cairhien and fight the Shadowspawn with the city at their backs. Elayne agrees but worries that she cannot afford to keep retreating; she must defeat the Shadow here so that her troops can be of use elsewhere. : Perrin is in his camp in Braem Wood. He hears the news of the retreat to Cairhien and agrees it is a good plan. He places Tam al'Thor in charge of his combined forces: the Wolf Guard, the Ghealdanin and the Mayeners. Tam protests at first but Perrin declares him a Lord and steward of the Two Rivers, giving him a position and authority the others can respect. Perrin feels Rand's pull; he will need to go to him soon. Gaul casts asides Perrin's objections and agrees to join him on his mission. Just before he leaves Dain Bornhald tells him the truth about his family: that it was Ordeith who ordered them murdered when Perrin's father insulted him. Perrin is angry and hurt but he knows he must continue with his work. Perrin has a gateway opened to Merrilor and once there convinces some Asha'man to open a gateway for him to Rand at Shayol Ghul. Perrin and Rand talk of the dangers of entering ''Tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh but Rand eventually agrees to open a gateway for Perrin to do so. It is also agreed an Asha'man will open a gateway at the same time each day so Perrin can re-enter the waking world. Perrin and Gaul then enter the World of Dreams in the flesh to hunt Slayer. Characters * Egwene al'Vere * Gawyn Trakand * Elayne Trakand * Bashere * Talmanes Delovinde * Perrin Aybara * Tam al'Thor * Bertain Gallenne * Gerard Arganda * Galadedrid Damodred * Fager Neald * Dain Bornhald * Jur Grady * Gaul *Chiad *Bain * Naeff * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Moiraine Damodred * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Aviendha * Rand al'Thor *Thom Referenced * Aludra *Gareth Bryne *Lan *Agelmar Jagad *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Bran *Padan Fain *Con Aybara *Matrim Cauthon Places *Kandor *Braem Wood *Shayol Ghul Referenced *Black Tower Items * Vora's sa'angreal * Dragons